Stormcloud
|pastaffie = Kittypet, Loner |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Kittypet: Loner: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Frankie Frankie Frankie Stormpaw Stormcloud |familyl = Benny |familyt = Brother: |mentor =Squirrelflight |apps = None |livebooks = Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None}} Stormcloud is a gray tabby tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Frankie first appears when Bramblestar sees him caterwauling while trapped inside a Twoleg den. Jessy, his friend, Bramblestar, and Frankie, push together on a window to allow escape. Frankie thanks Bramblestar for his assistance as Lionblaze is shocked at the discovery of more kittypets. :Frankie is shivering with ribs showing and with wet, clumped fur. He asks Jessy and the Clan cats if they had seen Frankie's brother, Benny. When Bramblestar offers for him to come back to Thunderclan camp, he refuses saying he had to look for his brother, but is then persuaded by Jessy. While the patrol walks back to ThunderClan, Jessy gives Frankie encouragement. When they come to the area the must swim he is terrified and says he can't because he'll drown. The cats solve the problem by having Frankie sit in the tub they're using like a boat. He crawls out after reaching land that is ShadowClan territory. When an enemy patrol comes Frankie is too shock to climb a tree by himself. Lionblaze and Bramblestar manage to ship him up the tree just as the patrol runs past. The warriors and kittypets reach temporary camp. Jayfeather gives Jessy and Frankie a disdainful sniff asking if ThunderClan is a home for lost kittypets. Bramblestar defends them and asks if there is something to calm Frankie down. When Jayfeather comes back he orders Frankie to eat the herbs. Frankie hesitated as he doesn't eat herbs, calling them a sort of green object, but is eventually persuaded by Jessy. After conversing with Bramblestar, Jessy joins the shivering Frankie with Minty. :Dovewing and Bramblestar later on take the kittypets out for hunting practice. After watching a demonstration, the kittypets go into the hunter's crouch, and Dovewing checks their crouches she tells Frankie to tuck in his legs. To demonstrate his knowledge of hunting, he nervously scents the air then tell Bramblestar where he thinks a squirrel is. Frankie lets out a yowl and tears across the clearing but the prey escapes. Frankie walks back and apologizes for messing up. Dovewing tells him to be quieter and he says he'll remember. As Minty stalks Bramblestar silently observes that Minty learned from Frankie. Jessy catches a thrush Frankie comments on her being a brilliant hunter and loving to climb. When Dovewing spots a shrew, she tells Frankie to try and catch it quietly. As he creeps towards it, he forgets about his tail and lunges at the rodents as it runs into Dovewing. He is upset about failing until he realizes Dovewing caught it in the end. Frankie soon practices stalking while Jessy and Bramblestar speak. :After Tawnypelt confronts Bramblestar, she is shocked at the sight of Frankie and Minty. When the patrol returns to the makeshift camp, Frankie brings the shrew to Millie exclaiming he and Dovewing caught it and she congratulates him. During a Clan meeting to discuss the kittypets harassing ShadowClan, he is seen sitting with the other kittypets. He offers to help in the fight, but Bramblestar declines, saying the gray tom should stay behind and get on with his training. After Bramblestar and the others come back from chasing off the kittypets, Frankie listens to the story, thoroughly impressed. :A quarter moon later, he and the other kittypets are out hunting. Frankie is noted to have improved, and helps Minty kill a mouse. Minty then scents a fox, and it explodes out of the brambles, knocking Bramblestar over. The ThunderClan leader defeats the fox, and Frankie is shocked and amazed, crowding around Bramblestar with the other kittypets. Later on, Millie is seen looking for Frankie, and Minty fears he had been eaten. He comes stumbling into the tunnel shortly after, saying he had gone hunting alone. Bramblestar warns him not to go out alone again before sending him away to eat and rest. He is later missing again after he and Minty go out to sun themselves. Minty wakes up hastily when Bramblestar finds her, but Frankie appears to have left her. Later that day, he is mentioned by Squirrelflight to have come back late and exhausted. She suggests to Bramblestar that next time he left, they follow him, and the dark brown tom agrees. :A couple of days later, Squirrelflight tells Bramblestar that Frankie has gone off again, and explains she was about to put him on patrol when she saw him sneaking off. Bramblestar admit he hoped he had given up. Frankie was on hunting patrol with him yesterday and made good catches. He asks which way he went, and Squirrelflight angles her ears in the direction of a ridge. Bramblestar headed towards there, and easily picks up Frankie's scent trail among the scents of other cats. He is surprised it leads straight up the ridge and across the border to ShadowClan territory. He follows and quickly spots Frankie, swiftly trotting along purposefully. Bramblestar quickens his pace and is almost about to call out when Frankie freezes and hurls himself into a clump of bracken. A ShadowClan patrol pads past, with Rowanstar, the leader of ShadowClan in the lead. Bramblestar is relieved the patrol didn't spot them and when their scent died away, Frankie reappears and sets off again. He heads in the direction of the Twolegplace, and Bramblestar wonders if he is going to visit Victor and the other kittypets, but decides to not call out until he knew what was going on. Frankie veers away from the Twolegplace however, and heads for the RiverClan border. :Bramblestar realizes his going to his own Twoleg nest, and wonders if his leaving them. He feels disappointed that Frankie doesn't even want to say goodbye, then realizes he has disappeared before and has already come back twice, and wonders what is with that. Frankie turns towards the lake and crosses a stream without hesitation, even when the water comes up to his head and shoulders. As they travel along, the remains of the storm is still around them, and Bramblestar and Frankie sometimes even have to clamber over heaps of flotsam, getting wetter and muddier. Closer to the Twoleg den, some Twolegs have returned but Frankie ignores them. Bramblestar is close enough to call out easily, but keeps silent, wanting to know exactly what Frankie is up to. Frankie reaches a flooded Thunderpath and wades on, venturing into each Twoleg den but staying away from Twolegs. Bramblestar makes guesses on what he is doing, but it is soon revealed to him what Frankie is doing as he raises his head and calls out Benny's name. Bramblestar looks at the kittypet is dismay, and wonders why he didn't think of that. Frankie keeps searching and searching, jumping onto a fence and calling Benny's name again. Bramblestar revealed himself to Frankie, and Frankie almost losses his balance, apologizing. :Bramblestar tells him he has nothing to be sorry for, they should of known he'd look for Benny. He explains they know how it feels to lose kin, it's a part of Clan life. Frankie tells it's a part of Clan life he can't accept. Bramblestar mewed he didn't say they accepted it either, and offers to help look. He suggests looking at their den first, where Frankie last saw him and figure out which way he went. They go to Frankie's den, and Frankie explains that the water from the lake came like a huge wave, knocking them off their paws. Frankie hit the fence and held on to it, thinking he was going to drown. Bramblestar asks what happens next, and Frankie tells that he spotted the basement window open and managed to get inside, thinking Benny was right behind him, but he must have been swept away. Bramblestar touches Frankie's shoulder with his nose, then inspects a fence, where he finds black-and-white fur. He asks Frankie if Benny is black and white, and if this fur is his. Frankie runs over and stares at it, confirming it is Benny's. They squeeze through gap, and follow the trail, ignoring the destruction around them. They keep checking each possible hiding place to see if Benny is there, and Frankie asks why Bramblestar is helping. :Bramblestar explains he is their Clanmate, and would do the same for any cat. They soon find something, and Frankie explains it's called a drain and there is usually a cover, but it must have been washed away. Bramblestar checks the drain, and finds a black and white body. He drags it out with Frankie helping to pull the body the last few tail-lengths. Bramblestar asks Frankie if that is his brother, and Frankie only crouched beside the body, head bowed. He meows his brother's name, and touches his nose to Benny's side. His voice is a whisper, but then rises to a grief-stricken yowl as he rambles what is he going to do, he can't leave his brother. Bramblestar tells him they'll bury Benny, and give him a warrior's farewell. Together, they hoist Benny onto their backs and carry him to the top of a hill as the ground is drier. They lay him on the grass while the scratch a hole for a burial. The sun is setting as they lay his body in the hole and cover it with earth. Bramblestar whispers the words that a medicine cat would over a fallen warrior, and Frankie looks up to where the warriors of StarClan are appearing. He asks if all cats go to StarClan, even Benny. Bramblestar is unsure, but knows he has to give Frankie some comfort, so he tells there are a lot of stars, more than there have ever been warriors. Frankie peers closer, and wonders which one is Benny. He talks to Benny, telling he'll look up to him every night, if he looks down on him, then they'll always be together. Bramblestar leans forward, giving Frankie warmth and feeling him tremble. After a moment, Frankie asks if they need to get back to ThunderClan, and Bramblestar thinks so, but it's not important right now, so states there is plenty of time and tells he'll stay as long as he needs. :The sun is gone when Frankie lowers his gaze from the stars, asking sadly what will happen to him now, his housefolk has left, his house is full of water, everything is gone. Bramblestar tells the water will come back down and his Twolegs will return. Frankie asks what he will do right now, and Bramblestar tells to come back to ThunderClan, thinking the answer was obvious. He tells that they'll look after him until he can go home. Frankie thanks him, and they head back to ThunderClan territory. They nervously pass through ShadowClan, and Bramblestar tells if they spot a ShadowClan patrol, climb a tree as quickly as they can. He knows they're not really trespassing, but doesn't want to be caught. When they reach ThunderClan territory, Bramblestar asks to get a move on, telling he can't wait to get to his nest, but really just wants to avoid badgers. They reach the tunnel entrance where Squirrelflight is waiting, and asks where they've been. Minty, Jessie and Millie erupt from the tunnel, and Millie asks if they are mouse-brained, and if they know how long they have been, and if they'd cared. Squirrelflight exclaims great StarClan, and tells them to look at themselves, as they look scared, exhausted and with soaked and muddy fur, stinking of death. Bramblestar tells it's been a long day. :Millie's anger dies as she sees them more clearly and asks what happened, and if they are hurt. Minty asks if they fought a badger, and Frankie explains that Benny is dead. Minty's eyes widen as she asks how, and Bramblestar explains as more of their Clanmates gather, murmuring sympathetically. Leafpool comforts Frankie that she was sure StarClan was with him at the end, giving him a comforting lick on the ear. Frankie murmurs he hopes so, because he wasn't. Millie states that he did all that he could, at least now he knows what happened. Jessy adds that he doesn't have to worry anymore, he can grieve properly now. Frankie nods as he gazes around the group of cats surrounding him with looks of sadness. Cherryfall tells he should have told them, they would have come with him, she'd have helped him. Leafpool nudges Frankie with a gentle shove, and tells she'll take a look at him and will give thyme for the shock. Minty offers to bring fresh-kill as the medicine cat leads Frankie away. Jessy tells Bramblestar he didn't have to do that, and thanks him. Bramblestar tells his cats never have to suffer alone, an Jessy asks if they are his cats. Bramblestar tells for now. :The next day, Bramblestar tells Squirrelflight that he is going give the kittypets a battle-training session, and asks her to join, but Squirrelflight refuses. A patrol tells Bramblestar they found fresh scents of badger, and he asks Brightheart to do it instead, telling Jessy that she and the other kittypets are due for one. That night, Bramblestar mentions the kittypets are settling in well. He explains that all the kittypets need his time if they're to fit into the Clan. The next day, Bramblestar asks Jessy to find Frankie and Minty and to help them practice their hunting moves. Bramblestar soon calls for a Clan Meeting, and Jessy springs from a tree where she's been practicing climbing techniques with Frankie and Minty. Bramblestar announces they will fight the badgers on ShadowClan territory and after the training sessions have finished, Bramblestar asks Squirrelflight how he did with the kittypets. Squirrelflight reports Frankie and Jessy did well. Bramblestar asks if they can ask them to fight this battle, and Squirrelflight says Jessy and Frankie are keen, she can't stop them. As Bramblestar is about to lead his Clan into battle, Jessy and Frankie look as enthusiastic as his Clanmates as they called his name. :During the battle against the badgers, Frankie is seen working together with Jessy against a younger badger. Jessy teases it at the front while Frankie attacks from behind, digging his claws into its hindquarters and biting down in its tail. The badger kept trying to turn around and around to get at Frankie but Jessy keeps distracting him. The badger breaks away and Frankie pursues it into the darkness of the trees. After the battle, Frankie adds that Jessy was brilliant and she wasn't scared at all. Later, once the water level has gone down enough for the Clan to return to their original camp, the apprentices give Frankie, Jessy and Minty a tour of it. They show them the apprentices' den, then Lilypaw wants to show them the medicine den. The apprentices slip on the muddy ground, and the kittypets follow with expressions torn between amusement and confusion. The apprentices then argue where the fresh-kill pile used to be. Dewpaw then gets herself stuck through a tangle of branches in the medicine den, and Frankie and Jessy use their strength to shift some branches aside and improve the entrance. :After Lilyheart has her warrior ceremony and Sandstorm and Graystripe has their elder ceremony, Frankie asks to join ThunderClan, if they'll have him. There are murmurs of surprise, but no one is hostile. Bramblestar thinks the gray tabby has proven his loyalty in the battle against the badgers and his willingness to hunt and patrol. He responds his honoured to have him, and Frankie thanks him. Bramblestar performs the apprentice ceremony, naming him Stormpaw, after the storm that brought him to ThunderClan, and after Benny. He chooses Squirrelflight to mentor Stormpaw, and Squirrelflight beckons with her tail, and murmurs to touch noses with her. The Clan cheers his new name. Bramblestar thinks the kittypets have done more than adjust to the Clan life, but have become true Clanmates. The next day, Bramblestar asks Stormpaw if he wants to come and bring Minty back to her Housefolk, but Stormpaw refuses. He states that he doesn't want his old housefolk to see him, it's better that they think that Benny and him found a new home together. Cherryfall tells him it's okay to be sad, and if he ever wants to talk about his brother, she'll be there. Stormpaw bends her head towards her, and Bramblestar wonders if there is more to Stormpaw’s decision to stay behind than respect for the life of a warrior. :After Jessy and Minty have left, Squirrelfight asks for Stormpaw to go on patrol, as she thinks it's time for him to learn what happens on a border patrol. Ivypool beckons Stormpaw with a twitch of her ears and says he can scent the first marks. Stormpaw looks alarmed, stating he doesn't know what to do that. Lilyheart offers to show him, and Snowpaw tells she'll help, explaining it’s easy. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight talk of going to the Gathering, and Bramblestar asks Squirrelflight to tell Stormpaw what happens at a Gathering as he will enjoy it more when he knows what to expect. Squirrelflight tells the Clans will know he used to be a kittypet, and Bramblestar responds they will, but he's not a kittypet anymore. During the graphic novel adventure, everyone goes quiet as Bramblestar calls for Stormpaw to step forward, and Bramblestar congratulates him for passing his final assessment. Bramblestar performs the warrior ceremony, naming Stormpaw Stormcloud, and the Clan cheers his new name. In the Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Trivia *Frankie and his brother Benny are named after the Italian restaurant Frankie and Benny's.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Family Members '''Brother:' :Benny: Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Minor Character